toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lukov Lu-26
The Lukov Lu-26 is a twin-engine, variable-sweep wing multirole combat aircraft developed in Tabi'atstan. It is based on the Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 fighter aircraft, but is an original design. Development In 1974, the TRAF and TRN Naval Aviation both placed requests for a new aircraft, with the TRAF desiring a bomber/ground attack aircraft and the Naval Aviation calling for a new naval strike aircraft more agile and with better self-defence capabilities than existing bombers. The Ministry of War decided that the primary requirements of the two services were essentially very similar, and the decision was made to produce one aircraft in different versions to suit the secondary needs of the Air Force and Naval Aviation. A requirement was sent out to all Tabi'atstani aircraft manufacturers, with the Lukov Design Bureau bringing forth a concept in June 1976. Work began on the Lu-26 with a design study using the aerodynamics and structure of the Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23. By February 1979, the general design had been finalised and approved. In December 1980, three prototypes were completed; one for static testing, one for avionics tests performed on the ground, and one for variable sweep wing research. The project was deemed to be complete and the aircraft ready for service in 1983. Design The Lukov Lu-26 is based on the the Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23, being a variable-geometry wing aircraft and with most of the rear structure being based on the MiG-23, but with different air intakes and cockpit. Instead of side air intakes, which were found to be ineffective, the aircraft has a ventral air intake in the fuselage under the the cockpit. Furthermore, the variable-geometry wing mechanism is 12% heavier than that on the MiG-23. The variable-geometry wing and fly-by-wire control system with electrical servo valves operated by electronic controllers were deemed a technological breakthrough for the Tabi'atstani aviation industry and provide superior performance compared with fixed-wing designs. The radar is similar to the American AN/APQ-110 system and gives the aircraft a terrain following ability. The Lu-26 uses a highly automated telex control system, and has an improved avionics system that includes laser target indicators, a tail warning radar, a radio altimeter, a radio gyro plate, a terrain contour matching and tracking system, and modern flat-panel displays. Operational history the two hardpoints under the outer wings are fixed and can only be used when the wings are kept in the most forward position (they are normally only used for drop tanks in ferry configuration). Variants *'Lu-26A' - Initial production version marketed as a multi-role combat aircraft, although actually a very simple variant with a small radome. *'Lu-26B' - Similar in appearance to the Lu-26A with a bigger radome containing a pulse-Doppler radar similar to the Italian Pointer-2500 radar, giving the aircraft all weather attack capability. Also equipped with a HUD, a GPS receiver/inertial navigation system, a 360° radar warning system, a tactical radio navigation system, and chaff/flare dispensers in the rear fuselage. *'Lu-26C' - Dedicated ground attack variant with a more slender nose and full PGM capability. The nose features a fairing with windows for an ALR-1 laser rangefinder/marked target seeker (LR/MTS) in a small ball turret, which offers day/night attack capability. Like the Lu-26B, these aircraft feature HUD, GPS, tactical radio, and optional flare dispensers. Operators *'Tabi'atstan' **Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Air Force - 120 **Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy - 120 Specifications General characteristics *'Crew:' 1 *'Length:' 17.10 m *'Wingspan:' 14.4 m at 16°, 8.7 m at 72° *'Height:' 4.82 m *'Empty weight:' 7,500 kg *'Loaded weight:' 12,880 kg *'Max. take-off weight:' 14,900 kg *'Powerplant:' 1 × Xian WS-9 Qin Ling afterburning turbofan (a license-built Rolls Royce RB.168 Spey Mk. 202), rated at 54.6 kN dry and at 91.3 kN at full afterburner Performance *'Maximum speed:' Mach 1.2 at low altitude and in clean configuration, subsonic with external ordnance; 1,055mph (1,700 km/h) at height and in clean configuration *'Combat radius:' 900 km *'Service ceiling:' 15,000 m Armament *2 × Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-23 twin-barreled 23 mm autocannons (200 rounds each) *7 × hardpoints (three under the fuselage, one under each fixed wing root and the mobile outer wings) for a maximum external ordnance of 4,540kg *Guided and unguided bombs *Missiles *Napalm tanks *800 l drop tanks Avionics *Pulse-doppler fire-control radar Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstani aircraft Category:Military of Tabi'atstan